Numerous studies have reported that the bathroom is the most dangerous room in the house and a bath tub is perhaps the most dangerous element in that room. As persons age, getting up from a relaxing soak becomes increasingly hazardous and difficult, to the point where a bench of some sort is employed in the tub.
In its arguably simplest form, such a bench is merely a stool with mar-resistant feet set in the tub. But such an arrangement is not entirely slip proof, is not aesthetically pleasing, and the transfer to it by a mobility impaired bather is often difficult.
An attempt to solve the slipping problem by clamping the bench to the tub is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,520,515 and 4,472,844, securing by clamps within the seat is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,597 and some provision for easier transfer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,006. These and other solutions which have been developed to date are essentially "add on" arrangements and often are awkward when use of the bath is shared by a person who is not impaired and does not need, or want, the seating assistance.